custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThatDevilGuy
{| width="100%" style="background:darkblue; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:darkblue; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| /Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ | /Archive 3/ Ardia Contest I'll try to enter as soon as possible. I won't have enough time to build a good MoC in the following two weeks, but after that I promise that I'll enter.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I love the new That Devious Club pic! A+! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:08, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can! I'll add you to the list! :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:30, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the video! And I'm sure meant David Tennant instead of Matt Smith ;) BTW I'll see if I can make a MOC entry for your latest contest! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Done! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] A question Hey, I wanted to know if you could write Chapter 04 of Shadowplayer's Journey whenever BioGecko writes Chapter 3? If not I understand, but if so, Awesome! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 21:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) reminder I replied to your comment on my blog. Could you give a lil reminder? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 21:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for sqeezing it in there, it mean a lot. LOL ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:53, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's interesting. Have you read Shadowplayer's Journey? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 4,000? Wow, that's a lot! Congrats LOL ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Fiction The template's designed to work like that if there is a "pre" section, so as to make it easier for less experienced users. You're meant to just write "N/A" if it doesn't have a previous work applicable. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 13:17, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ...Again, you should just write N/A. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Because that's how I designed it to be, to make it easier for users to be aware of both sections. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It's because the two are associated with one another, and it helps to have users recognize that. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You'd have to do it in the MCC, actually... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I didn't use the admin powers to revert your edits. I was reverting unexplained changes to a template that I deemed unnecessary, and that I would have done regardless of my position. And please, actually click the link when I recommend you to it. The MCC is a forum topic where you can post suggestions. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Users are allowed to deem whatever they want; that's what talk pages are for. This is a wiki, after all. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 04:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure! He can appear! Also, if it's not trouble at all, could Galika also appear? I'm totaly fine if she can't though. :) Jareroden97 05:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thankies! :D Jareroden97 05:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can use him. but I can't make it a canon appearance 'cos that would really screw up my storyline. however, you can still use him, and I really do encourage you to do so. Use him in your story! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Well, its not really non-canon. All of his "non-canon" appearances are set in alternate universes, so his appearance in your storyline will be treated like the equivalent of an alternate version of Mersery. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] kewl Awesome the little guy will be used soon --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I moved it to the talk page. I'm glad this issue has been resolved. And... erm... what am I meant to be writing right now? Sorry, I have a lot of things going on right now. It must have slipped my mind. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll try my best to fit this chapter into my schedule as best I can. It is very tight at the moment with DR and everything at the moment. One thing: what am I really supposed to be writing? You haven't really given me much information to write a chapter with substantial substance, since you haven't really let anyone know much about what this story will be about. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Right. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] ok oh right keep forgetting to post it but its nearly done will post it ASAP [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] done I finished it and posted it to the wiki you can write a chapter now [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] No problem. I can wait. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy Australia Day! ;) [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] chapter sure thing man! I'll fit it in :) And sure you can be an admin on my wiki --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Award has won the Chicken Bond Recognition Award of Trust and Friendship! |text = This user has earned a place as one of the best and closest friends of our resident Bond, and has successfully earned his dearest trust for which he his most grateful! Well Done! |image = }} You've got a special award :D This one is a sort've thank you for being such a great friend. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Awwwwww thanks :) [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] RE yeah, I just don't get as much here. Hey, could Shadowplayer/Toa Elementals be part of the Nalek/Artahka Fighters Saga? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Permission denied. :P Just kiddin', you can use him whenever you want! :D Jareroden97 03:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Alternate ending Alternate ending. Click show if you want to see the alternate ending. Nalek thought for a moment. Was risking the life of millions worth saving two of his friends? He would have to sabotage his and Oscuro’s deal. Fast-Mover reappeared, after departing to retrieve the Olmak from the Order of Mata Nui’s archive. Oscuro put on the Olmak and conjured up a dimensional portal. Nalek jumped through the portal. The agreement was that Oscuro and Fast-Mover would follow. Nalek didn’t intend to keep that promise. He reduced the Olmak to nothing but powerless mask. He saw Vicoran teleport behind Oscuro and Fast-Mover. The next few moments felt like they were going in slow motion. Nalek could only watch as Vicoran through his Shadow Spear into his side. Darkness filled Nalek’s mind. But this time, he couldn’t wake from it. ---- How's that? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 06:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thats a cool sig! :) Jman98 08:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey TDG, if you have the time, check up my new blog. I have some cool stuff, and a freebie! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I know But there's know one here to help. Collector1 I made a Nalek moc. Could I post it on his main page in his info box? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) At this point, I think you should contact the Wikia staff. It's probably a bug of some sort. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Not yet, I just had to finish CB's. I took the pic though. I am gonna upload it in like 10-20 minutes. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) my camera is being gay, I'll upload it TODAY. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Finished. You like? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow I feel honored. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! :P Did you see the new page for comic 1 of CBW:The comic series ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Thanks for making it look bigger. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:18, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, when do you plan to write Chapter 4? Sorry to nag, just wondering. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Matoran? Don't worry about it man :) Also your sig is sah-weet! :P --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) You can. Collector1 YAY!! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Shadowplayer loses, but Skorr thinks he's dead. So in which Skorr then escapes, then Mersery arrives. Something like that, but not word for word of course, as I want it to be detailed. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Give it a cliff hanger like " Hello, have you ever heard of the Order of Mata Nui?" or something like that. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, also, I want to thank you for writing it man, thanks! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I read it! Look at the main page! I love it, some little detail I'll add later, and it will be AMAZING! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I see, I only changed Reptor's to make it darker, and Biogecko's to make it longer. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I am leaving yours as is anyways. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Did you see the new pics in Nalek's gallery? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Active Yes, I'm just busy. Makuta Kaper it is yes it is :D Also i made u a burecrat --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:19, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could I use Nalek in Journey's End? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC)